Beginnings to Ends
by BulletProof Sunshine
Summary: MCR Everything has a beginning. The killjoys weren't the real beginning. It all started after the fires, with a woman who would stop at nothing to protect her daughter. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first MCR fic and I'm super excited :) I've read a lot of great fics and I wanted to write one or a long time. So let me know what you think and I hope this will be good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, well then I would be in heaven.

_I wont let them get her. I wont._

I repeated those words over and over in my head, never letting me forget. Around my neck in a sling laid my 3-year-old baby girl, nestled into my chest, fast asleep. I clutched her closer to my body as I ran across the bleak worn desert.

In the last few months, it had been hard for me to grasp the fact nothing was 'normal' anymore. There's no grass, no beautiful flowers, no cities, nothing but broken down buildings, bleak desert landscape and hard acid rain. I don't know how many are dead but I do know that a lot were killed in the fires.

2012. That's when this all went down. Many said 'ohh yeahh right, the world's not gonna end in 2012.' Well hats off to you mate, it happened. The world may not be dead but a lot of the living is. But as bad as things are, I'm staying strong. I have to be. I have to for this beautiful angel in my arms. A real angel with my wild curly brown hair, light tan and big brown eyes. Beautiful.

After a few hours of running, I slowed my pace down to a slight jog for a while before slowing to a walk then stopping. I stopped there for a moment listening for any sounds.

Nothing.

I glanced down and my baby girl was still asleep. She looks so peaceful. I smiled softly and began my walk again. I continued till I hit the main road and walked down it till the sun began to rise over the horizon. Few hours later, I felt her stir awake.

"Momma?"

"Hey baby," I smiled sweetly at her, her eyes still unfocused. "You sleep okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes. I slipped off my backpack and took out a small water bottle, packet of dry milk and a granola bar. I quickly mixed her breakfast and continued on as she ate her breakfast.

_I have to keep her safe. I have too._

That thought kept swimming throughout my mind. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I almost didn't hear the motorcycle engines behind me. I clutched my baby closer and I ran. The engines slowly grew louder before I spotted a building and ran towards it. It looked to be an abandoned Diner from far away but as I grew closer it was obvious someone still occupied it. I choose between trusting a stranger and getting captured by sprinting to the frount doors. I started to bang on the door.

"Help! Please open up!" I heard few feet scrapping from behind the door. "Please let me in!" I screamed at who ever was behind the door. " I have a baby, please I can't let them get her!"

I turned and saw as the motorcycles over the horizon slowly growing closer. Then I heard the door creak open behind me and I turned. A guy in his early twenties stood there with slick black hair and short stature, waving me to get in. I rushed through the door and a gasped a thank you to him.

As I caught my breath, I glanced around and saw 3 other guys staring at me. One was standing next to a pair of mannequins; he looked to be in his mid-twenties with a curly Afro hair and his eyes were staring at me through a pair of Aviators. The other two guys were lounging in one of the worn booths, booth obviously brothers. The younger looking one looked to be as old as the black hair guy but he had blond hair with brown roots, his eyes also staring at me through a pair of ray bans. The older looking one seemed to scream leader. He had the brightest, most shocking red hair that looked wind blown. He was staring at me with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you alright?" I heard the black hired guy ask from behind me. I nodded and I looked down to my daughter.

I whispered raspy to her, "You okay baby?"

I heard her whimper and I could see tears in her eyes. "Shhh… it's alright, you're okay. Jut close your eyes, you're okay." I watched as she closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. I looked up and saw the guys nearly crowding around me. The red headed one was the closest and it looked like he was trying to see my baby.

"Who are you? Who's that?

"You first." I said right as he finished. He looked a little taken back but shook it off.

"Gerard, this is my brother, Mikey," the blond. " Frank," the black haired. "And Ray," the Afro dude. " We have two others, Steve, who running a radio station and Johnny, Steve's assistant, though he's not here right now. Your turn."

"Jenny. I'm not the trusting type, so though I can trust you guys to help me, I can't trust any of you to know my baby and I only do it for my daughter's safety."

They all looked at me confused, uncertain. But it didn't last.

"Hey, that's cool, right guys?" Ray asked after a minute of silence. They all nodded slowly.

"Is there some place where I can rest? I've been running all night." I asked kindly. They all glanced at each other before Mikey stood and motioned for me to follow him. He led me past a few doors to the last one and opened it. I peeked through and saw s a smallish room with a single bed and nightstand. I walked in and took it all in. I turned to Mikey and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

He gave me a small smile and left, closing the door behind him. I glanced around the room again.

_Homey. _I thought lightly. I slid off my backpack and sat down on the bed. Carefully, o lifted my small daughter from the sling and laid her down. I took out her blanket and draped it across her. I scooted close to her and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted asleep to the soft breathing of my baby.

A/N: soo? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy sorry for the lack of updates. Tripp to Germany, driving school and school school had me at the lack of no computer to type on. But I finally got this chapter finished and if I continue typing during my off hour I should have the next one up next week. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except things I bought at Best buy and Hot topic **

Gerard's POV

When Mikey came back a minute or two later, we all slid into a booth. It was quiet for a while as we tried to think about what to do with the situation.

_What a strange girl…_

"So…" Started Frank quietly, "What are we going to do?"

We all glanced at each other, uncertain.

"She should stay." My head whipped to Ray. He looked at each of us. "Come on guys, She needs a place to stay, for herself and her kid. The least we could do is just to be gentlemen about it."

I glanced at my brother and Frankie and we silently agreed to Ray's statement.

"Alright then. But we do have to tell Steve about our newest addition. Wouldn't want to leave him outta the loop."

"Agreed."

As the week passed, we rarely got to see Jenny and not once did we see her mystery kid. The only time we ever got to see Jenny was when she needed food and water, the rest of the time she was in her room.

When the day came that Steve came by, I finally met the mystery kid.

I was in my room tuning up my guitar when I heard soft footsteps, steps I knew only a woman could make. I stood and walked out and saw Jenny walking towards the front dinner and in her arms was her daughter. She had wild curly brown hair and big bright brown eyes. She was adorable.

I cleared my throat and Jenny spun around in surprise.

"Ohh, umm h-hi Gerard. She stuttered uncomfortably.

"Jenny, are you alright?" She shook her head. "It's alright, I promise no one's gonna hurt you or your daughter. I swear."

Jenny looked really unsure. I could tell she loved her daughter more than anything, but honestly, no mother could be a protective as was Jenny right then.

"I-I don't know… I mean I've only just met you guys. For all I know, you guys could be brainwashed like everyone else."

_Brainwashed?_

"What do you mean?" She looked at me surprised.

"You mean you don't know?" she whispered with a pained look on her face. I shook my head. "You better get the guys."

I nodded, confused but complied I rounded up the guys and took them all to the front and we all managed to squeeze into a single booth. Jenny stood next to one of the mannequins as we got settled in, still looking uncomfortable.

"Jenny, this is Steve, Steve, this is Jenny." Steve nodded to Jenny. She nodded back.

She stared off into space for a minute or two.

"I can't believe you guys don't even know what is happening out there."

A small yawn came from the tiny person in Jenny's arms and the little girl spoke in a timid voice to her mother.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Can I plawy pwease?"

"Sure baby girl, umm do you guys have a kind of toys she can play with? Anything at all?"

I nodded and went to the storage area and grabbed a few of the old toys we found when we first came to the diner. I went back to the front and Gave Jenny the toys and settled back into the booth.

She sat the 3 year old down on the ground in the middle of the room and gave the baby girl the toys. We grew silent as the little girl played with her semi-new toys. We studied Jenny as she watched her daughter with loving, protective eyes for a few minutes in complete silence.

"You all know how the fires came right?" She spoke abruptly. "With no warning? Not even a siren, a message from the president, nothing. I remember hearing the roaring of the flames, the screams of those who got caught in the fires. But I remember most of all is the silence that followed afterwards."

_2 months after the Great Fires finally went out…_

_Jenny's POV_

'_It's all gone…'_

_That thought passed through my head as I walked around what once was a peaceful suburb. It was now a ghost town buildings barely stood on the foundations, or what was left of them. I cared my newly turned 2 year-old in my arms, fast asleep. 'What am I going to do now?' I realized glumly._

_Finally, the sight of my former neighborhood began to sicken me so I walked back to my home, or at least to the basement where I now lived. What I found nearly killed me. Inside my room were two women huddled together on my bed._

"_Who are you?" I practically shrieked. Their heads snapped up to face me, and came towards me. The first woman looked to be in her last twenties and she looked disgustingly grimy. The second looked to be the first's sister with similar hair and eye color and looked just as grimy._

"_I'm so sorry!" The first spoke in not a loud but not exactly calm voice either, sounding more as if to try and sooth my freak out. "My sister and I saw your Hideout and we need a place to stay for the night. Just for the night if it's okay."_

_I tried to calm myself as I felt a panic attack coming on. It took a while, but when I finally calmed down I had already made my choice._

"_If it's only for the night then yes." The two girls gave me each a big smile and thanked me and introduced themselves, the first as Amy and the other as Fay. I took my daughter out of the sling and placed her in her crib and introduced myself._

"_What a beautiful daughter you have." Amy spoke as my baby snuggled with her blanket_ _as she got comfortable for the night._

"_Ohh umm thank you. So where are you two headed?"_

_She stayed silent for a minute as she looked around my current home. "We're heading to Battery City."_

"_What in the world is that? Is that a place?"_

_She gave me a look of disbelief._

"_You haven't heard the rumors?"_

_I shook my head. I tried to stay away from people even in my past life. Certain events forced me to hide away in my home, my safe haven._

_She took a deep breath, as if to start this long tale of an amazing new product of some sort._

"_It's actually in what was California. A few people from this big company that were about to unveil themselves before the fires managed to survive and have a safe haven for those who want to be safe from the barren wasteland that was our homes. My sister and I don't know how to survive out here so once we heard of Battery City, we immediately left and are almost a quarter ways there." She glanced out the door and almost inaudibly whispered, "We're almost there."_

_A new safe haven. A place where my baby would live without worry about my past. No worries… It's perfect…_

"_Can you tell me the direction of Battery City?"_

_She gave me a proud smile. "Head due west following the main road, your house is facing north so just head left and you should hit California within a week."_

"_Thank you, Amy." I gave her a smile. She nodded and lay down, before falling fast asleep. I checked my baby real quick before falling asleep._

_I woke before the sun came up and packed a meal for each girl for their trip. When the time finally came for both of them to leave, they gave me a hug and thanked me. It was really sweet of them. I went back into my room and grabbed my hiking backpack, my baby's blanket, two shirts, a pair of shorts, and my hiking boots and went into my make shift kitchen and packed all my dry freeze food (a year supply) and a gallon of water and two foldable water bottles. When I was finally all packed, I put my backpack, picked up my daughter, put her in the sling and walked out of our home. And we were gone._

_It didn't take long to find the main road and by the time I took a break, it was already late afternoon. I kept a routine in my travel. Slept late, maybe 2am to 6am and walked the rest of the time. I was perfectly content with it and my baby stayed perfectly fine the entire time. When half way there it finally happened._

_Mid-afternoon, my baby was taking her nap when I heard the distinct sound of engines behind me. It's a sound I knew wasn't good. Middle of nowhere after the fires and there are engines behind a nearly defenseless girl? Way to suspicious for my liking. And I was right. The cars stopped a few yards from where I was and out jumped two of the craziest looking guys in freaking bloody vampire masks pointing guns at me. My natural motherly instincts kicked in and I beat them down with my taekwondo forms…_

Gerard's POV

"…I managed to take one of the guy's gun and as they tried to get up I shot them. Ray gun, some new technology. I later found out that the company that have been claiming to help everyone have been brainwashing everyone with 'happy' pills and they we're after my baby. No idea why but they were given a job to get her. And I've been on the run since."

I felt sick…

At some point during her story, my eyes focused on a scratch mark on the table and my gaze hasn't shifted, I felt as if I did, I would start screaming. But it was quiet for who knows how long till…

"What's the name of the company?" I barely heard Steve whisper.

"Better Living Industries."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I know I'm a terrible writer but I must know so I can get better! Just be gentle, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't hate me! I'm super mega sorry for my lack of updates in the last 5 months. I've had absolutely no motivation or computer to update. Luckily, after listening to the greatest band ever, motivation came back. Please enjoy this chapter and hope I update again soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own stuff I buy!

**Jenny's POV**

It was silent for what seemed like forever. Everyone was absolutely still for just as long. I stared at the group, my sights not focusing on a single person. It was eerie. Finally Ray spoke in a hushed tone that if I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have heard it.

"This world is so messed up." I nodded at the thought.

"How have you been able to survive this long?" My gaze shifted to the owner of the voice. Gerard had finally shifted his stare from the table to my face.

"After the attack, I knew better then to stay near any roads that were well traveled by. I kept toward the old back roads that were rarely used even before the fires. I stayed in some old buildings that weren't completely destroyed by the fires. There I found water and shelter for only a few hours. Just before I met you guys I was out of my last hide out."

It was silent again, though this time I wasn't as tense.

"Jenny, Do you trust us?" asked Steve in a rough voice.

I was slightly confused. From what I told them, me even staying here for more then a few hours, meant I obviously trusted them on some level. Steve took my confused look and elaborated.

"Do you trust us enough to help protect your daughter? To be her guardians no matter what happens?"

I immediately retreated to my thoughts, questions swimming in my mind. _Do I trust them enough to protect my baby girl? Do they even understand what I've gone through? Will they stay true to their word?_

"I do trust you all. I really do." I glanced at their faces, a small smile on my lips. All their faces lit up and smiled back at me. Then I felt a few tugs at my ankle and when I looked down, my baby was there with a look on her adorable face that screamed 'pick me up!'

I quickly picked her up and began to tickle her, gaining crazy giggles from her and low chuckles from the guys. When I finally stopped she was a little out of breathe, but she was smiling.

"Baby girl, I want you to meet some very special guys." Her smile grew and nodded. I smiled right back at her and kissed her adorable cheeks. "This is Mikey, Frank, Ray, Steve and Gerard."

She shyly waved at each of them and they waved back. But when she saw Gerard, she turned to me and asked, "Is he my Daddy, Momma?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gerard freeze. I shook my head, "No baby, he's not your daddy. Your daddy isn't here." I turned to face Gerard. "Sorry about that."

Like a flip of a switch, Gerard unfroze, shaking his head. "It's cool. Can I- Can I hold her?" I nodded and carefully passed her to Gerard. She immediately settled in his arms and started talking about herself and what her favorite things were before the fires and what she likes now. She look content, something she rarely had since we were always traveling. It made me happy. Soon the guys were all around her as she was telling a story from a while ago. It was completely obvious she had them wrapped around her little finger.

I watched and listened as my baby was talking about random things before she asked to play again, this time with the guys. I nodded and stood back and watched as she gave each guy a part in her game of House. She mad Gerard the Dad, Frank as the dog, Ray and Steve as the uncles and Mikey as the mom. She of course, made herself the baby. It was so funny when she told Mikey and Gerard that were going to be married in the game. The look on Gerard's face was priceless. I stayed back, as commanded by my daughter, while the game went on for a few hours. It only stopped when she finally started to get sleepy.

"Um, Jenny," Frank said softly, "I think she's asleep."

I looked towards my baby and sure enough she was fast asleep in her makeshift crib. I picked her up carefully and cradled her in my arms, rocking her softly. The guys, minus Gerard, silently shuffled towards the kitchen for food. I sat in one of the booths, leaning back against the wall. Gerard was sitting on the floor where his charter was last when the game ended. Though there was silence, it was a comfortable one.

He spoke suddenly, though in a quiet tone. "Hey, Jenny?"

"Hmm?"

"What's her name?" I looked at his face, his eyes trained onto my baby's sleeping form, love and adoration clear in his eyes.

"Grace, her name is Grace." I looked down at her peaceful face and smiled. When I looked back up, he had a smile as well, and I could see the love grow in his eyes.

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter. It was fun writing. So please review and please don't' yell at me for not updating sooner, I'm only a teenager with a lot on her plate!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I procrastinated again! My muse is a terrible thing. It comes like a virus out of nowhere and then it leaves. It pisses me off so much. And when I was trying to get my muse back I realized I'm not following events during the killjoy universe (I want to be as accurate as possible) and I just stopped writing. So now I just gave up and went the way I want. So enjoy this next segment and please please PLEASE ! Review and hopefully my muse won't die on me and I'll get another chapter out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I buy.

**Gerard's POV**

Grace.

Little Gracie.

I could only look at her sleeping form and feel a deep love. I knew I was hooked the moment I met her. She was already like a daughter to me.

"_Is he my Daddy, Momma?" _Her voice echoed in my mind.

God how I wish I could be her real father.

*~Few weeks Later~*

Time passes fast when you're happy. To say the least, I was extremely happy. All the guys got really attached to Gracie and it was obvious she was attached to each of us in a special way. It was also obvious that Jenny was happy that Gracie had others to love. Gracie even had Johnny, Steve's errand boy, wrapped around her finger.

*~2 weeks Earlier~*

It was a slow day at the diner when Johnny rolled in. Johnny was the mascot for the Noise Revolver Skating Derby team from somewhere in New York. He always wore the same outfit (which really scared me): white and blue polka-dot tights, black thong, a white cut off t-shirt with NOISE in bold letters on it, roller skates and a Blue and white polka-dot helmet. He met Steve a little after the Fires, though he refuses to go into detail about it all. When he rolled in after roaming the zones, as it is now what we call most of what use to be California, he would deliver messages to other survivors and find some tunes to play in Steve's station. When he rolled back home, he was carrying a few vinyl's.

"Hey Gee, What's up?" He asked as he rolled in from outside. I looked up from my food towards him, the slime that was called Power Pup, slid down my throat inn a sluggish manner.

"Nothing much now. But we got some newcomers. Two girls. "I shuddered at the consistency of the kibble.

"What are their names?"

"Uh, Jenny and Gracie. Jenny is Gracie's mom." As I gulped down some water to wash the taste away, I explained the situation to Johnny. By the time I finished Frankie, Mikey and Ray were sitting next us as they ate.

"Hmm," murmured Johnny when I finished the story. "So we're gonna be like protectors to these girls? Like superheroes?"

Hmm…

"Yeah, I guess so." I gave a smile. I love superheroes.

"Well I want to meet them. So where are these girls?"

"Hey Jenny!" I heard a faint thump and a few curses that I hoped Gracie's innocent little ears didn't hear. "Can you come in here with Gracie?"

"Why?"

"Because I have someone you guys should probably meet." I smirked.

A few seconds later, Jenny walked out with a sleepy Gracie and this absolutely pissed off look that screamed _'I'm going to kill you_.'

"Jenny, this is Johnny, Johnny this is Jenny and Little Gracie." Johnny rolled over to Jenny and shook her hand. Gracie looked up from her Mom's shoulder to Johnny and shyly waved. It was quiet for a few seconds before-

"AWW! SHE'S SO CUTE!" gushed Johnny. _Dear god, it's his flaming side_. I mean it's not bad he has a flamboyant side, it's just it can be… scary.

So. Very. Scary.

*~*Present Day*~*

But of course, nothing stays perfect. Least of all for us.

I woke up early, well earlier then usual as the sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. It was silent for a few seconds before a distant rumbling in the distance could be heard. I moved quietly from my room to outside, careful not to wake anybody. As I looked out to the bare desert landscape, I saw the source of the rumbling. At least three maybe even four black Firebird's speeding towards the diner.

Shit…

I ran back in and screamed "WE'VE GOT COMPANY! LOAD UP!" I heard scrambling from every room as I ran back to mine. I grabbed my gun and ran back out, the cars much closer. As soon as everyone was out, I pointed towards different zones to make the battle easier to win. I had Steve and Ray up top hiding behind the N and R, Frankie inside taking 'sniper' shots and Jenny and I hid behind the car. Jenny made sure Johnny was inside with Gracie, to keep her safe from harm.

Slowly but surely the cars came closer and closer, till they stopped 100 feet from the diner. It was quiet from a while before the first shot went off and they stepped out of the cars.

Jenny wasn't kidding when she told us about the masks. Man, they were freaky as hell. After the first few shots, more came out from the cars and soon shots were flying from every way possible. I kept glancing around, keeping an eye on everyone as the shooting was slowing. Frankie, from what I could tell was getting a few head a shot; from the letters, though each one was charred from the amount of blasts that were coming at them, I could tell Steve and Ray were holding up fairly well. Jenny was rushing around trying to get as many as she could with out getting blasted. It seemed like hours of shots kept coming at us, before the final shot was fired.

Piles of bodies strew everywhere, and silence was filling the air. From the areas of hiding, we all moved to the center where the least amount of bodies lay. As we stood there trying to understand what to do, a blood curling was burned into our memory as bright flashes of the ray guns lit up the inside of the diner.

"No…" I heard Jenny whisper, so quiet though to the point I thought I imagined it. Then- "NOOOO! MY BABY!" And she ran inside, guns blazing.

"Jenny!" I screamed at her. Shots kept flying from inside the diner and before I could stop her she burst into the diner. But before I could follow her, Steve sprinted into the dinner. More shots fired through, when-

BOOOM!

A huge explosion tore through the sidewall of the diner. We rushed through into the hole our guns at the ready. As the dust began to clear, we saw one of the monsters on the ground, clearly dead. We searched around before we found them huddled in a corner. I quickly went to them when I saw the blood. A piece of wall was embedded in Steve's back and blood was trickling out of the wound. Ray, Frankie and Johnny rushed to Steve trying to, as careful as possible, move him to the kitchen to check out the wound. Mikey and I went to Jenny and Gracie, who was cradled in her mom's arms.

"Hey," I placed a hand on Jenny's back, who flinched at the touch. "It's dead, Gracie's okay." Jenny shook her head, muttering softly "No, no, I have to protect her. I Have to…"

I gave Mikey a look that screamed _HELP_! He nodded before moving closer to her. I moved away and walked out side and began to move the bodies into the cars. So many goddamn bodies… As I loaded the last of the bodies, a low beeping caught my attention. I glanced around for it when I found it. It was from this old school recorder for the front seat. I pressed play and on came the voice.

"_Konichiwa. I am the head of security at Better Living Industries. You have passed our second test, congratulations. But don't celebrate just yet. Because you have passed this test, it means our next batch has to be much better. And, as I know you must be wondering why we targeted that woman and her 'child' is very simple. We want a perfect world, a perfect place where no abominations like that woman's wretched child. No such thing can live in our world, at least, until we can change her to perfection. Don't make a mistake, give us the child and we promise you all that you can live in our world with us all together: in perfection. __Sayōnara."_

I stood frozen. Gracie? An abomination? To hell with that. If Gracie was an abomination, then I was a goddamned woman. I stood thee in silence for a while before Mikey came up to me.

"Hey. So I managed to move Jenny to her room, but she hasn't let go of Gracie yet." I nodded softly, "And Steve, well, he lost a lot of blood but Ray, Frankie and Johnny were able to get the wood out of his back. But they aren't sure the extent of the damaged." I nodded again, but didn't face my brother. He noticed my lack of response. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "We've got a bigger problem." I said, handing him the recorder.

A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry that it took me forever again. My muse is strange and confusing, but honestly I got obsessed with Phantom Of the Opera, so my mind was on Phantom fics. It might take me a while before I updated again, but this time only because I can't find my outline. So once again, SORRY!


End file.
